Changes Of Hearts
by Law-heartPirates
Summary: What if one of the members in the Seido Baseball team had a sister? But this sister had a serious problem- a brother complex. Prologue* Edited and Chapter 1 posted! -(I know the summary is pretty weird but please give this a go!)- Reviews, Critics and opinions are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Full Summary of Changes Of Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Of Diamonds!

**since this was a good idea but the way I first wrote it seemed 'weird' I re-wrote it with a bit of help!

* * *

**Profile 1**

**Name**: Akemi Tetsuya

**Age**: 15

**Appearance:** A quite short average girl. Looks similar to Yuki Tetsuya only that she has a lighter brown hair and is much more fair skinned. Akemi always ties up her hair in a ponytail.

*Important notice-** Main OC**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The Tetsuya family were having their dinner in the dining hall for the first time in ages excluding Tetsuya. Tomorrow will finally be the day Akemi has been waiting for-starting Seido High.

"Akemi, must you really go to Seido High." Her mother said with a worried smile plastered on her face.

Akemi glanced up at her mother and sighed. _'Why can't Mum just let it go?' she thought_. They were always having this 'argument' or even speech about her going to Seido High.

"Okaa-san, I'll be fine." she stated. "**Honestly.**"

Her mother gave her a hard gaze. "But what if Tetsuya feels pressured by-

"OKAA-SAN!" shouted Akemi annoyed. "I...I won't disturb onii-san in school at all!"

"Akemi, please understand I want the best for Tetsuya"

'I want the best for onii-san too but what about me Mum?' she said to herself but made the choice to say it out load. After all she knew her mother never meant to be harsh to her, it wasn't that she was harsh to Akemi either it was just that Akemi also wanted her mother to wish the best for her.

"Honey, just let her be already?" her father stated tirelessly. Her father was just your typical fathers who was always relaxed. As the only male living in this so far was pretty much agitating to him. He would always see his wife and daughter 'argue' about petty things and somehow they always end up arguing about Tetsuya.

Akemi as a child was always the 'lesser' child between Tetsuya and herself. She just wished her mother (the only person who will always annoy her) would stop and just let her be for once. Her mother would constantly point out the difference between her and Tetsuya obviously seeing as her mother just adored Tetsuya a little bit too much and a bit too excessively.

* * *

Akemi started this 'brother' complex of hers back in her 2nd year of middle school. Tetsuya Yuki was a freshman in Seido High. Back then Akemi didn't mind her 'onii-san' leaving home for his dream as long as he came back for the holidays. As usual their mother would fret over little things when it came to Tetsuya. In the end mum had to give in and let him pursue his dream as a baseball player and go to a prestigious school in Tokyo.

Life back then just before her brother complex was normal. Even though Akemi loved her brother as a brother only. She was excited to see him come back from Seido for the holidays. When her brother first came back from Seido for the holidays he looked different it was as if he matured 'a' lot.

* * *

**_Tetsuya Residence One evening_**

_"Hurry up and give this to your brother now Akemi?!" Her mother said shoving some clothes in to her hands._

_"Now?" Akemi asked confused._

_Her mother shook her heads and shooed her upstairs. Akemi just rolled her eyes and dragged herself upstairs. Incidentally, when she arrived upstairs Tetsuya had just gotten out of the shower. He only had his shorts on and a towel hanging on his shoulder. His thick black hair, which wasn't in its usual stance, was dripping wet. And for once his eyes didn't gave a sharp glare like it used to.'it must be his hair but still since when did Tetsuya become like this? He's grown to be a very handsome guy.', Akemi wondered gazing at her brother._

_"Oh Akemi? He said glancing down at her. " You can use it now."_

_Akemi blushed at what she was thinking about a while ago. "Oh, um, Here!" She said shoving the clothes her mum gave her to his chest. "And...T-thanks!", she then said, trying to sound cheerful as possible, but she ended up rushing to the bathroom. Tetsuya just raised a brow in confusion. 'What happened to her?'_

_Akemi quickly closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. Taking a deep breath and then out for a few seconds to calm herself down. Her heart was still beating fast. The mirror that was placed on to the wall was opposite her. She looked at herself petrified, why was she blushing so furiously like this all of a sudden. 'Just what was going on?' ㈐3_

* * *

**Authors Note: Re-Edited. XD Its been the first time I had a review with a day Thank you for all those that reviewed. Here's the 2nd improved version: this is in 3rd person this time. I was told to try writing it in 3rd Person so yeah and if you have anymore critics or whatever just review your way.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diamond No Ace.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

* * *

Just the 1st Chapter~

_Your brother is always the first male friend you will have in your life. Nobody will ever be able to understand your craziness like your brother and although you don't see each other as much as you'd like, he will always remain your friend and be there for you when you need him the most. While people will come and go in your life, your brother will be in your heart for a lifetime. _

* * *

Initially Akemi didn't understood why her 'onii-san' would leave home for some atheletic sports he wanted to pursue. (Yuki Tetsuya being 3 years older than her.) It was when she arrived at the Seido High school's hall did she realize why her brother would want to attend a school like this. It wasn't anything like those hellish army sports school she once imagined. Actually it was quite the opposite- this school sort of reminded her of those normal high schools she read in a shoujo manga. The over sized hall which contained students sitting in their chairs, the principal making his opening speech about how great this school is. And above all everything from teachers to the hallways of the school looked normal. (Her imagination was a bit too excessive. )

Tightly clutching her bag, the brown petite hair girl slowly made her way to the form class she was told to go to, once the schools opening ceremony was over. All she did was follow a small crowd to the name board.

Class 1-B.

Akemi began to become nervous again the moment she entered the class. She wasn't late or anything yet why were people looking at her. While she chose to sit next to a window since no one was sitting their just yet, she realised why people were looking at her. It wasn't because of the way she looked just that every time a student made their way in everyone would look at that person. '_Curiosity?'_ She thought as she made sure she made no eye contact with anyone.

"Well class, welcome to Seido High!" A teacher said loudly making the students flinch and run to a random seat. The teacher chuckled a little and started his lesson. "Before I start my lesson. I would like you to introduce yourself to the class." He said eyeing us. The teacher chose a girl that was near to where he was standing. Akemi rested her cheek in her pale palm, leaning her elbow on the armrest of the cold wooden table sighing. '_Today's definitely going to be a long day.'_ Once the introduction was over the teacher started his class. A girl on her right had already began making a small conversation with her peers. _'Making friends won't be easy'_ she mumbled to herself.

_When Akemi started Middle school in an all girls school she came a week later because of her mother. The girls in the all girls school wasn't what she imagined to be- everyone seemed normal and friendly. Plus she made her entire class to get along with each other without doing much. (Just stating the obvious and being the good girl her mother requested her to be.) _

* * *

"Excuse Me?" ... "Hello?" A short girl waved her hands in front of Akemi's face snapping her out from her daydream.

"Oh..sorry." said Akemi coming back to her senses.

"Its okay." The girl replied smiling at her. "The teacher went out already."

"Ah...Okay." Akemi said sighing in relief.

"So your Yuki-san right?" "Yeah just call me Akemi please."

"Okay Akemi-chi umm...can we be friends?" The girl said in an ever so slightly quiet voice. "If you don't want to you don't have to force yourself okay so- "Sure...I'll be your friend...?" In a way this girl reminded her of one of her friends in middle school.

"Hinata Junpei..Hina-chi for short, nice to meet you Akemi-chi. "

"Uh Yeah, Nice to meet you to."

"That's great, I found a friend." Akemi heard the girl say sighing in relief. "This is my first time in a co-ed school you know?" Hinata whispered to Akemi.

Wide-eyed, shocked Akemi turned to Hinata, "Really? You are...?" She asked.

"..Yeah but don't tell anyone." Hinata replied. "Ah...okay then." That's a shame I was going to tell my middle school best friend that I found a friend that came from an all girls school to, thought Akemi disappointed.

"Anyway Akemi-chi you have to write your name down in a paer and put it in to that box over there."

"Why is that?"

"Just before Sensei went he said we had to write our names down and put it in to the box."

"Ah..Okay then." Just as Akemi and Hinata were about to their names in to the box, Akemi spotted a diagram on the board. "What's this?"

"Well that's the seating plan you'll have to be following from tomorrow on girl."

Ah Sensei.

"Well off you go girls break started 5 minutes ago."

* * *

School was over after a long time. Akemi had decided to go home instead of finding her brother considering the fact that he has a club to attend. '_Don't even think about disturbing Tetsuya at all, Akemi!'_ Her mother's words popped up in her head whenever she thought about seeing her brother.

Tetsuya knew his sister would be coming to the prestigious Seido, he had no clue why since it'll take at least take a train to arrive to school, plus Akemi was a fragile girl it's not like she had a sports career in mind.

The Seido High baseball club had there usual competitive training. Sawamura screeching loudly and annoyingly (its just been a day and he already made a fool out himself), Miyuki and his mischievous ways which was the cause of Sawamura's scream. Jun being loud as usual and Ryousuke being cunning as ever. This was Seido the 'diligent' prestigious baseball club. And Yuki Tetsuya was the captain of this prestigious baseball club. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling it out he carried on with his 'image training ' trying to ignore the loud members. SWING! /

* * *

**Authors Note: This is it. The next chapter will be updated around June time since I've got exams coming up soon I have to revise for that first. Thank you again for those that reviewed. And since I want to improve my writing skills if you have any sort of advice or criticism They're welcome. That's all... **


End file.
